David Matson
Name: David Matson Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary Hobbies and Interests: David's interests include Parkour, reading, and the Technical side of Drama. Appearance: David stands at about 5' 11”, with a trim 165lb frame. He sports moderately shaggy brown hair- he keeps his bangs swept up out of his eyes, while the back stays a little shorter (because no one likes a mullet). His eyes are a piercing blue, and are one of his most prominent features. He has a boyish face which he attempts to disguise by keeping his facial hair a little on the scruffy side- not quite a full beard, but enough to detract from the youth of his face. Most all of his body is well-tanned; he spends a large amount of time out in the sun (Parkour, yardwork and etc), and takes care to usually be wearing a sleeveless shirt or no shirt at all. He is quite well muscled, not thin but not massive- somewhere between the lithe, speedy build of a track runner and the bearlike muscles of a football player. His voice is smooth, deep and distinctive- he is often told that he should look into a career in voice acting. On the day of his entry into SoTF, he is wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, a scuffed pair of Adidas Sambas and an untucked, black long-sleeved Oxford shirt (over a plain white tee, of course). Biography: David was born to a young Lutheran couple- Daniel and Marie Matson- while Daniel was in Seminary, learning to become a pastor. His sister, Lanie, was already 5 years old, and another brother (James) would follow a few years afterward. Spending the formative years of his life on a college campus had a deep influence on David's mental development, especially in his reading habit. David has been quite the avid reader for his entire life, conquering thousand-page epics such as The Lord of the Rings Trilogy while still in primary school. This habit of reading has not only made him a strong creative and critical thinker, but also had a strong influence on his personality. Because of all of his time spent reading and daydreaming, David had few friends (and many bullies) as a young child and formed many of his strong personality traits from his experience in the world of novels. Fortunately for his social life, David shed his antisocial tendencies in the summer before 8th grade, shifting from being a quiet bookworm to an extroverted, laid-back joker nearly overnight (well, over the summer). Moving from town to town on a moderately regular basis can make for a frustrating childhood. Unfortunately, such is the fate of a Pastor's Kid, and David took to the experience like a duck to water. Quick-witted and fun, he quickly made his way into a circle of friends soon after his family moved to St. Paul, and the 8th grade school year that followed would contain many new experiences for him. He began actually listening to music, developing a particular fondness for a particularly mismatched pair of bands: Motion City Soundtrack and Dream Theater. Unlike the books which had shaped his personality, David's music choices instead reflected it: MCS, for example, appealed to his relaxed outlook on life, while Dream Theater spoke to his more intense, determined side. He often thinks of his 8th grade year as a sort of prologue to his high school years, and as a foreshadowing of the person he was to become. David carried the same group of friends and activities with him into High School- particularly the two sports he participated in, Track and Soccer. Unfortunately, his lax attitude did not mesh well with the competitive edge of high school athletics, and he quickly found himself booted from both sports after missing far too many practices. It was at this point that he was introduced to the activities which would quickly become two of his three passions- Drama and Parkour. He was introduced to Parkour shortly after his removal from team athletics, and he instantly fell in love. Its non-scheduled style and focus on fluidity greatly appealed to him, and he found himself out in the town practicing more often than he was at home. It was through Parkour that he gained his current physique, formerly being more on the chubby side of fit. His introduction to Drama came from his need to take a Fine Arts class to graduate. Sick of taking awful art classes every year since kindergarten, he signed himself up for Drama on the grounds that it couldn't possibly suck worse than learning how to draw circles for the 9th straight year in a row. Much to his surprise, he discovered that he didn't just tolerate the class, but enjoyed it- particularly the aspects involving set design/building. He would take Drama classes from that year onward, acting when he had to and contributing his ever-increasing construction skills to the sets of their productions whenever he could. Because of this, he's quite familiar with most of the students involved in Drama. David's third and most important passion came in the form of his girlfriend, Grace Coleman. David enjoyed the attentions of a good number of the fairer sex during his freshman year- his good looks, relaxed personality and sharp wit drew more than one unrequited crush (These experiences also made him much more comfortable around females than males). However, a few short-lived relationships notwithstanding, he remained more of a flirt and didn't seem particularly interested in a committed relationship. However, he changed his tune upon meeting Grace. She was a year below him, and absolutely charming in every way- clever, mildly sarcastic and attractive to boot. After a month or two of “friendship”, the two began “officially” dating and have remained so ever since. David is fantastically happy with Grace, and is absolutely loyal. He cares for her to a fault, and is quite willing to do most anything to see her happy. David has an excellent relationship with his parents. Although his father tends to be disappointed with his son's merely average performance in school (he feels that David has far more potential than that, and he is absolutely right), they are both proud of their son's accomplishments and social aptitude, as well as the generally good person he has become (David doesn't smoke or drink, and has never once gotten into any sort of major trouble). David's religion is a particularly large influence upon his personality- however, like most teenagers, he has a marked tendency to “forget” the rules. In summary, David is particularly laid-back individual, possessing a strong creative mind and an body. He acutely remembers the time where he had no friends and is therefore quite loyal to those that he has now. He gets along much better with girls than he does with boys, although he possesses some close friends in each sex. He is also very mildly claustrophobic, and requires extreme concentration to keep his head in tight spaces (air ducts and the like). There is no traumatic event in his childhood or or other outside factor that caused it- he has simply always been uncomfortable in tight spaces, whatever the reason. Advantages: David is fast and capable of performing fairly impressive feats of movements due to his experience with Parkour. This would include vaulting over small-medium (shoulder height, tops) obstacles, landing jumps/falls from high places (maximum second story window, and that unlikely), scaling walls (with sufficient hand/footholds), trees and etcetera. He is fairly strong, and also a creative thinker who works well under pressure. He also has a moderate amount of construction experience, and gets along quite well with women. Disadvantages: As a vestige of his “nerdy” years, David is insecure and has a bad habit of second-guessing himself, although he always keeps a confident facade. He is also very uncomfortable in spaces tighter than a small closet- while not quite a phobia, it does require a great amount of concentration for him to think straight in such situations. Finally, David recently sustained a back injury after a nasty fall- although he's visited a doctor, he sometimes experiences a resurgence of near-paralyzing pain, especially when engaging in rigorous physical activity. Designated Number: Male student no. 029 ---- Designated Weapon: Colt Anaconda (.45) (6 shot cylinder, x30 bullets) Conclusion: Hm... this one could go either way. I think, though, that that injury may ultimately doom B029. That, and second-guesses get you killed. Still, he has a good gun, and may just be able to do something with it. I can't wait to see how this one does. The above biography is as written by Fullcircle. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Fullcircle, nowave Kills: Vanessa Struthers Killed By: Janet Binachi Collected Weapons: Colt Anaconda (Assigned Weapon), Double-Headed Meteor Hammer (from Vanessa Struthers) Allies: None Enemies: Vanessa Struthers Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain David, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Going Balls Deep V4: *The Outsider *Where Do You Go From Here? *Burn the Louvre *"Grace" Under Pressure Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about David Matson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *David was fairly unremarkable in his first thread, but unfortunately soon after his adoption he fell into the dreaded Christian fanatic player archetype. I've maybe mentioned a time or two that this is one of my least favorite villain justifications ever, so I had a very hard time with David after that. There was just this huge disconnect, and the transition never really made that much sense in the first place. That said, having someone lurking in the attic, ready for violence, as others search the house was a nice bit of tension, and that was almost all due to David's presence and initiative. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students